gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Crawford
Adam Crawford is a new love interest of Kurt Hummel and debuted in Sadie Hawkins. He is portrayed by Oliver Kieran-Jones. Episodes Season Four Sadie Hawkins Kurt is standing in front of the The Adam's Apples sign-up sheet, contemplating if he should join or not, Adam comes up and introduces himself to him. When Kurt attempts to introduce himself, Adam claims that he already knows him from his performance at the Winter Showcase, for which he congratulates him for. He knows Kurt is doubting if he should join the group or not due to its reputation, so he suggests him to come watch their performance later, to what Kurt agrees. Later, when Kurt shows up at the auditorium, Adam and the other members of Adam's Apples perform Baby Got Back, which causes Kurt not only to laugh at the fun performance, but to actually contemplate joining. The two start growing a little closer as the days goes by, after running into each other at NYADA over and over again. One day, Rachel and Kurt are walking around New York, and Rachel comments on how she couldn't wait for him to find a new boyfriend so the two of them could go out with her and Brody. When she says this, Kurt comments that there might be someone who caught his attention, and he remembers his previous encounters with Adam the last days. Rachel advises him to ask him out before leaving him to find Brody. The following day, as Kurt leaves NYADA, he runs into Adam. After some internal debate, Kurt asks him if he would like to go out for a drink or coffee some time. Adam replies that he would like that, gives him his number, and the two part ways with a smile. Diva Adam is seen at 'Midnight Madness' watching Rachel and Kurt sing Bring Him Home. At the end of the performance, like everyone else, he gives a silent applause. He votes for Kurt and when Kurt wins, Adam is happy and silently applauds for him again. Later, he appears congratulating Kurt in a NYADA hallway. They discuss the "Midnight Madness" and the great work Kurt put into it. Rachel's friends confront Kurt and he tells them off for gossiping about The Adam's Apples. The two walk away as Adam looks at Kurt and says he was impressed by how Kurt reacted. Kurt then sees Rachel and is excused by Adam as Kurt takes care of Rachel. Relationships Kurt Hummel Main Article: Adam-Kurt Relationship Adam made his first appearance in Sadie Hawkins. Adam meets him on Kurt's first week of NYADA. When Kurt was standing in front of the sign up sheets for The Adam's Apples, Kurt was about to introduce himself to Adam, he says that he already knew Kurt from the performance at the Winter Showcase and so he congratulates him. While looking at the Adams Apples sign up sheet, Adam decides to take Kurt and show him a performance to which Kurt enjoyed. As each days go by, the two boys get more and more closer as Adam compliments Kurt whenever they happen to run into each other. After being motivated by Rachel, Kurt asks Adam out for drinks, which Adam agrees and with that they then exchange numbers. Backstory The actor portraying Adam, Oliver Kieran-Jones in his interview with Billboardbiz admitted to having created a whole backstory to his character. According to him, Adam "is an amazing, amazing person for a number of reasons, standalone and regardless to his relationship with Kurt". Quoting the site: "What intrigued me most and was difficult to make sense of is why this guy who from the outside seems he'd be relatively popular and have a lot of stuff going on for him. But he's the head of a group of misfits and running this glee club. There were two ways to go with the dialog I read -- you could make him a little bit arrogant and smarmy but kind of charming, or you can infuse him with warmth. I felt like, for me, that's where he comes from. Despite the outside, he actually feels extremely vulnerable and extremely like a misfit. I think that's perpetuated by the fact that he's gay and had to deal with that, perpetuated by the fact that he's in New York and feels like an outsider. I created quite a big backstory about where he came from, and his parents both being artists as well -- this is my interpretation -- his dad was part of the New York Symphony Orchestra and his mom was as well, but his mom wasn't quite as good as his dad and went back to England while he dad stayed in America. He's got dual citizenship and he never really knew where he belonged. I think of Adam as kind of having a Shallow Hal type of complex. He sees the innate potential in people, he sees what's on the inside not the outside. He's made a very conscious spiritual life decision to have glass half full and enjoy l ife at every opportunity. His glee club is not about competition or winning sectionals, it not about competing or about who's the best singer or who's the best looking. It's about who's got the most spirit and who can have the most fun. What I think is great about him is he doesn't care what people think of him, he doesn't care who likes him. I mean, to some extent we all do, but he's a leader. He's able to lead them because he stands by his values and he's not afraid to stand up for people. I originally thought of Adam as an acting major who did singing for fun, but then I thought he's at a musical theater place so maybe that should be his thing. But maybe in the way that I'm a stronger actor than I'm a singer -- I mean I can sing, but I'm not Lea Michelle. So maybe that's his thing, he desperately wants to do it but he's so good at building everyone else up that he ignores himself. That gives him a vulnerability and a neediness, and that comes out in future episodes as well. There's so much speculation about what Kurt needs, which is fantastic and I think Adam would be very good for him in that sense." Source Songs Solos Season Four: AdamApplesSadieHawkins.png|Baby Got Back (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Baby Got Back Trivia *He has been described as astute, although by himself, in Sadie Hawkins. Gallery Tumblr mh65yqv2cV1qj0lf7o5 500.gif Tumblr mh65yqv2cV1qj0lf7o3 500.gif Kurtandadam.png tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o5_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o4_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o6_250.gif Cute adam.gif Flirtadam.gif Ftw!kadam.gif Kadam.gif Cutekadam.gif 411Kadam.gif 4x11Adam.gif adam_nyada.jpg 017~176.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.08.png.jpg Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo2 250.gif CutieAdam-1.jpg Diva nyada kadam.jpg Kurtannoyedbythoseidiots kadam.gif Flawlesskurtsie kadam.gif Kurtdefendsadamsapples kadam.gif Babyboys!kadam.gif Thesecuties! kadam.gif Happy!kadam.jpg Gettogetheralready kadam.gif AdamKurtRachel GaBoF.jpg Adam GaBoF.jpg Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o2 250.gif Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters